Coda
by izzmye vermin
Summary: chanyeol selalu percaya pada janji baekhyun baekhyun pembohong yang manis namun ada hal yang baekhyun tepati ... bad summary just read chanbaek


Title: Coda

Author: Learn

Pairing: Baekyeol

Genre: Friendship,romance

Warning!

Don't like don't read

I just writing what there in my mind

Happy reading!

All chanyeol pov

"Overdose" aku suka lagu terbaru kami

Itu ,kadang aku sering menyanyikanya saat sela sela

Melakukan satu hal .

Saat ini kami tengah perform di salah satu acara musik .

Dan kami membawakan lagu Overdose.

"MY heARRRTTT"itu part baekhyun di high note .

Entah kenapa aku menyukai part itu .

Iya suara baekhyun yang melengking indah .

Memang sih tidak sebagus suara chen dan setinggi xiumin hyung.

Namun bagiku suara baekhyun tetap mampu mendominasi .

Ya bagaimanapun dia lead vocal kami .Oh apakah aku mulai iri?

Kurasa tidak …

Aku menyukai suaranya sejak kami pertama debut .

Walau terkadang suaranya itu bisa merusak telinga orang oke aku bercanda .

 **Coda**

Usai perform kami segera turun dari stage .

Aku melihat member lain mulai mencari tempat duduk .

Manager hyung juga mengangsurkan air mineral dan langsung kuteguk habis isinya .

Rasanya aku haus sekali .

Aku melihat member lain mulai merapat tampaknya mulai membicarakan hal yang menarik .

Tapi tunggu? Kemana baekhyun?

Ah aku hampir lupa baekhyun memang biasanya lebih asyik di dunianya sendiri .

Biarkan sajalah .

Tak lama aku melihat baekhyun masuk dari mana dia?

Dia sedikit mengusap tenggorokanya lalu manager memberinya air minum .

Dia juga sedikit terbatuk apa dia sakit?

Entahlah aku ingin menghampirinya jika saja kami harus perform untuk lagu berikutnya.

"uhuk ..uhukk"lagi usai tampil aku melihatnya kembali terbatuk .

Puuk

Aku menepuk bahunya pelan sambil memberinya air minum .

Dia menerimanya lalu segera meminumnya .

"gwechana "?tanyaku .

"gwenchana yeollie "

"kau kena flu ya "?

"sepertinya iya"jawabnya sambil mengusap tenggorokanya sesekali

Berdehem .

"siapa yang sakit"?tanya suho hyung yang tiba tiba datang mengagetkan kami

"sepertinya baekhyun kena flu"kataku sambil membenahi towel di leherku /,

"gwechana hyung nanti aku akan minum obat setelah sampai di dorm"kata baekhyun .

"kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu baekhyunee hyung tak ingin satu dari kita sakit "nasihat suho hyung bijak .

"iya hyung"

"oh nanti kita akan mampir ke restoran "kata manager

Yang membuat duo maknae kami heboh dan ribut menentukan dimana restoran yang akan kita tuju .

Lalu leader kami yang tengah menenangkan duo maknae itu .

Aku dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya .

 **Coda**

Keesokan harinya kami semua bangun terlambat .

Kami pulang amat larut bahkan D.O dan baekhyun sudah tertidur di van semalam .

Dan terpaksa kami menggendong mereka .

Aku heran kenapa pagi ini sepi sekali kemna member lain .

Aku bergegas ke ruang tengah setelah mandi .

Hanya ada duo maknae yang tengah berebut main games.

"suho hyung sedang meeting dengan manager,

D.O Hyung sedang memasak baekhyun hyung tak tahu lenyap kemana"

Cerocos sehun tiba tiba padahal aku belum bertanya apapun ish anak itu .

"ooh"responku singkat .

GREEEK

Aku menoleh ke pintu dan melihat baekhyun masuk ke dorm .

"kau dari mana"?tanyaku .

"dari bank "jawabnya lalu melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya asal .

Dasar kebiasaan nanti pasti aku yang kena marah suho hyung itu kan mantelku .

.aku lapar sepertinya ke dapur saja mungkin ada makanan disana .

"uhuukk ..uhuuukk"

Aku mendengar suara batuk lagi .

Baekhyun .

Dan kulihat dia juga menuju arah dapur .

"baekhyunee apa perlu kuantar ke dokter sepertinya batukmu parah"tawar D,O .

"tidak usah hanya batuk biasa kok "tolaknya .

 **Coda**

Malam ini kami kembali tampil di acara music .

Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak .

Sampai sampai aku menelpon keluargaku memastikan mereka baik baik saja .

Tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal .

Akhirnya kami naik ke atas panggung

Menyanyikan lagu wolf lagu andalan kami .

Aku berpikir positif semua akan baik baik saja pikirku .

Selama tampil aku cukup tegang tidak biasanya .

Sampai saat di part baekhyun ada sesuatu yang ganjil .

Ah aku mencoba berpikir positif semoga apa yang kudegar tidak benar .

Ya aku mendengar suara baekhyun tidak masuk sama sekali saat di high note .

Untung kami setengah lipsing jadi tidak begitu ketara .

Namun jika fans benar benar memperhatikan dan mendengar pasti dengan jelas menyadari jika suara baekhyun hilang di tengah tengah .

Namun aku melihat baekhyun terlihat biasa saja oh ataukah mungkin pura pura biasa .

 **Coda**

"aku minta maaf"ucap baekhyun kepada kami semua sesampainya di dorm .

Kami sengaja mendiamkanya selama di van tadi .

"tadi itu kenapa baekkie"?tanya suho hyung .

"aku kurang konsentrasi hyung"jawabnya dengan mimic bersalah .

"baekhyunee kamu hampir membuat fans kecewa "sahut kyungsoo .

"biasanya kan kamu mampu mencapai nada itu hyung ,untung fans tidak menyadarinya "sahut kai .

"iya hyung lain kali jangan ulangi lagi "kata sehun .

"iya aku benar benar minta maaf teman teman"kata baekhyun dengan senyum khasnya .

Senyum yang membuat siapapun tidak tahan untuk memusuhinya itulah baekhyun .

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjitak kepalanya .

"ah yeollie sakit "eluhnya aku hanya cuek lalu masuk ke kamar .

Hari ini kami hanya punya satu jadwal sore hari nanti .

Artinya pagi ini kami free saat yang aku tunggu tunggu .

Aku segera bergabung dengan yang lainya di televise yang sedang menyaksikan exo m .

Aku melihat baekhyun justru melamun tanpa melihat acara itu ada apa denganya .

Apa memikirkan kejadian semalam ?

Aku segera duduk disampingnya lalu merebut cola yang sejak tadi ia pegang .

Ia melotot ke arahku lalu cemberut menggemaskan.

Aku segera memimum cola dingin itu segar .

"kenapa melamun"?tanyaku langsung .

"eeh tidak "elaknya .

"jangan bohong aku tahu kok"kataku melanjutkan meneguk cola baekhyun .

"kau memikirkan kejadian semalam ya"?

Dia terlihat gugup sekaligus malu mungkin .

"errr sedikit hehehe"

"lupakan saja kejadian semalam tampaknya fans juga cukup terhibur mereka tidak protes"aku berusaha menghiburnya .

Dan kulihat ia tersenyum namun aneh ada apa dengan senyumnya ?

"terima kasih yeollie"ucapnya kemudian .

 **Coda**

Sore harinya kami tampil di music bank ( ngarang) .

Aku melihat baekhyun tampak gugup apa ia takut membuat kesalahan lagi?

"jangan tegang begitu "kataku sebelum nak panggung .

"siapa yang tegang ?elaknya orang ini masih saja gengsi .

"minumlah "aku menyodorkan botol air mineral padanya .

"thanks "desisnya .

Berikutnya kami naik ke atas panggung disini banyak pasang mata yang melihat live kami .membuatku semakin bangga menjadi anggota exo .

Namun lagi kejadian itu terjadi saat menyanyikan moonlight baekhyun kembali membuat kesalahan ,.Lagi lagi suaranya tidak masuk walaupun pelan .Ada apa sih denganya .

Aku melihat banyak fans yang sepertinya menyadari kesalahan itu saling berpandangan .

Baekhyun sendiri tampak bersikap professional .

Untung setelah itu suara audio terdengar lebih keras .

Sehingga kami bias melanjutkan perform tapi sampai akhir suara baekhyun tidak muncul .

Ini perform kami yang buruk aku sedikit kecewa padanya .

 **Coda**

Dalam keheningan kami duduk di dorm dengan perasaan gelisah .

Bagaimana tidak tadi usai perform baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit .

Manager menelpon jika ada masalah pada tenggorokanya hingga membuat suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali .

Aku jadi merasa bersalah tadi sempat menyalakanya .

Saat ini perasaanku campur aduk tapi perasaan yang paling mendominasi adalah

'rasa khawatir '

"kenapa dia tidak bilang jika sakit sih"kata kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan .

"aku sempat berpikir untuk memusuhinya setelah ini "sahut sehun .

"aku sempat kecewa padanya "ucapku

"bagaimana keadaanya "?tanya kai entah pada siapa .

"manager masih belum menyahut telephonku "sahut suho hyung .

"kita tunggu saja sampai besok "kataku dan diangguki semua meber .

Jika saja manager tidak melarang kami ke rumah sakit .aku langsung melesat ke tempat dimana baekhyun dirawat .

Tampaknya tidurku tidak akan nyenyak malam ini .

Keesokan harinya manager sudah mengizinkan kami menjenguk baekhyun .

Aku sedikit gemetar saat berada di ruang serba putih itu .

Didalam sana baekhyun dirawat dan aku khawatir .

"bagaimana kondisinya hyung"?tanya suho hyung .

"baekhyun sudah mendapatkan suaranya kembali namun pastikan jangan membuatnya bicara banyak "jelas manager hyung kami semua mengangguk paham .

Dan masuklah kami ..

Aku bisa melihat baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang pucat berbaring dan tersenyum lemah pada kami .

"baekhyunee hyung mengkhawatirkanmu "kata suho hyung .

"iya hyung ,kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau hyung sakit "protes sehun membuat baekhyun

Tertawa kecil namun langsung berhenti dan mengusap tenggorokanya .

Dia benar benar sakit ya .

"maaf aku membuat perform kita buruk semalam "sesalnya dengan suara yang amat pelan .

"sudah jangan pikirkan perform dulu baek ,pikirkan kondisimu saja "ucapku tiba tiba .

"iya hyung kami lebih mengkhawatirkanmu terutama chanyeol hyung sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam"kata sehun .

Ish si cadel itu .

"benarkah aku minta maaf"ucap baekhyun kepadaku dengan senyum jahilnya .

"lain kali sekecil apapun masalahnya kamu harus cerita pada kami baekhyunee"

"benar kita kan satu keluarga "

"iya we are one"

"benar cepatlah sembuh hyung fans menunggumu"kata kai ..

Aku melihat baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil .

Senyuman itu lagi ….

Hampir 2 jam kami saling bercanda ,,hingga manager mengingatkan kalau kami ada jadwal .

Ah hanya aku yang free sebenarnya jadi aku yang akan menunggu baekhyun .

Hanya terjadi keheningan diantara kami sampai …

"maaf "itu satu kata yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun .

Ak melihat pandanganya yang kosong .

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf "

"aku membuat fans kecewa chanyeol "

"tidak fans justru mendoakan agar kau cepat pulih kau tahu banyak yang menangis saat tahu kau sakit "

"benarkah"?

Aku mengangguk .

"makanya cepat sembuh "kataku sambil mengusak rambutnya pelan .

"aku akan segera sembuh yeollie "

"ngomong ngomong apa kata dokter kenapa kau bisa kehilangan suaramu "?

Tanyaku benar juga aku bahkan belum tahu baekhyun sakit apa .

"VCE itu sudah biasa dialami oleh seorang penyanyi ,kata dokter itu akan pulih setelah beberapa hari istirahat yeol"jelasnya lirih .

Aku lupa dia belum boleh banyak biacara .

"syukurlah kalau begitu "

Dia kembali tersenyum ….

 **Coda**

Hari ini aku yang akan menunggu baekhyun .

Tadi sudah jatah kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo bilang baekhyun masih sulit menelan makanan .

Aku membuka pintu itu pelan .

"eh yeollie "baekhyun tersenyum kearahku .

Aku yakin jika tadi ia melamun .

"aku bawakan bubur ayam untukmu "

"gomawo yellie"ucapnya berbinar dan aku suka mata itu .

"bagaimana keadaanmu"?

"lumayan baik "

"sini aku suapi saja"aku lalu merebut bubur itu .

"yeollie aku bisa makan sendiri kok "

"kamu kan sedang sakit pabbo"

"yang sakit kan tenggorokanku bukan tanganku "kekehnya sambil cemberut namun tak aku gubris sama sekali .

Aku membantunya minum usai makan bubur itu .

"apa tenggorokanmu masih sakit"?

"Sedikit yeoll"jawabnya lirih .

"aku tadi melihatmu melamun sedang memikirkan apa "?tanyaku

"tidak aku tidak melamun "

Bohong!

Setelah itu aku hanya sibuk sendiri dengan ponselku

Aku sedikit jengkel karena baekhyun juga tidak jujur padaku jelas jelas tadi aku melihatnya melamun masih tidak mau mengaku …

Aku melihat dia tengah menatapku seakan ingin aku memulai pembicaraan .

Tapi aku abaikan aku justru asyik melihat teaser film terbaruku .

"lebih baik kau pulang saja sana"sewotnya .

Aku menatapnya kemudian .

"kau mengusirku "

"kau juga hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu "

Oohh tampaknya dia cemburu dengan ponselku .

"maaf hehehehe"cengirku .

"uhuuukk ..uhuuk"kulihat baekhyun terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya

Sakit .

"baekhyun gwenchana "?paniku mendekatinya .

Ia hanya mangangguk pelan .

"mau kupanggil dokter"?

Ia menggeleng .

Namun setelah ia mendongakak aku melihat ia emnyeringai jahil .

APA DIA MENGERJAIKU.

"kau mengerjaiku pabbo"jengkelku .

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tawa .

"ya habis aku benci diabaikan "

"kau lihat pembalasanku setelah kau sembuh "

Ia sedikit terkekeh dan tersenyum ..

Tapi kenapa ia tersenyum kecut ?

Sudah hampir satu minggu baekhyun dirawat .

Kami secara hilir bergantian menjaganya .

Saat ini kami seluruh member bersama menjenguknya .

Chen langsung menubruk soulmatenya itu saking kangen plus khawatir mungkin .

"kalian kenapa baru datang sih"protesnya memang baru kali ini kami menjenguk bersama .

"kami baru sempat baekkie:kata chen .

"hyung kesepian ya"?tanya tao polos .

"itu tidak mungkin tao hampir setiap hari chanyeol hyung datang menjenguknya

Bahkan ketika baek hyung tidur chanyeol hyung tetap datang "sahut sehun .

Sial awas kau cadel .

Dan kulihat baekhyun mengerling jahil kearahku membuatku sedikit salah tingkah .

"iya tau tidak hampir tiap hari jika chanyeol sedang tidak menjaga baekhyun ia selalu

Menanyakan pada siapa yang tengah menjaga baekhyun"sahut kyungsoo .

Ah si belo itu siall .

"tampaknya chanyeol yang paling parah mengkhawatirkanmu baek"suho hyung ikut nimbrung .

Baguslah aku ingin enyah dari dunia .

"hehehe benarkah "?tanya baekhyun melirik ke arahku .

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang sedikit memerah ..

Memalukan ..

Saat kami berpamitan tiba tiba baekhyun mencekal tanganku .

"ada apa "?

"kau juga akan pulang "?tanyanya .

"iya|jawabku jujur .

"oh ya sudah pulang sana "usirnya ..

Namun aku justru kembali duduk .

"kau mau kutemani mala mini"?tanyaku .

"tidak usah kau istirahat saja di dorm"

"tidak apa apa aku akan menemanimu malam ini "

Aku sedikit melakukan peregangan otot kenapa mendadak terasa pegal ya badanku .

"yeollie"panggil baekhyun tiba tiba .

"iya "

"aku ingin segera bernyanyi lagi"

"makanya cepat keluar dari tempat ini "

"bawakan aku gitarmu iringi aku bernyanyi "

"eeh jangan gila kau masih harus mengistirahatkan suaramu pabbo"

Dia menatapku penuh harap .

"tapi aku ingin bernyanyi yeol rasanya sepi disini "

"tapi"

"tidak apa apa yeoll dokter mengizinkan kok "

Anak ini keras kepala sekali .

"baiklah besok aku akan membawakan gitarku "

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun aku melihat ranjang baekhyun kosong .

Eh kemana dia"?

Sampai aku terkejut saat melihat jam

Astaga pagi ini aku ada jumpa pers .

Segera saja aku keluar dari ruang rawat baekhyun tanpa berpamitan .

Aku benar benar lelah hari ini acara jumpa pers berlangsung agak lama .

Namun aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi aku harus memenuhi janjiku padanya .

Ini sudah jam 8 malam .

Aku segera masuk ke ruang rawat baekhyun .

Aku melihat baekhyun sedikit batuk ia menutup mulutnya .

"baekhyun "aku segera menghampirinya .

"kau tidak apa apa "?tanyaku .

Ia mengangguk .

"maaf aku kemalaman baek "

"tidak apa kau datang aku sudah senang ah kau bawa gitar kan "

"iya tak perlu khawatir aku bawa kok"

Segera aku membawa gitar itu .

"jadi kau ingin menyenyikan lagu apa "?

"miracle in December "jawab baekhyun .

"ah itukan kuncinya agak sulit yang lain"tawarku .

"the last song "

Oke baiklah .

Aku pun mulai memetik gitarku dan baekhyun mulai melntunkan suara merdunya suara yang hampir seminggu tak kudengar .

Sesekali ia terbatuk saat menyanyi .

Namun kami melanjutkanya sampai puas..tak perduli dengan badanku yang berasa remuk .

Semoga hanya penglihatanku yang salah .

Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengotori sprei baekhyun .

Aku harus berpikir positif .

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan terburu buru .

Jantungku berdetak cepat keringatku mengalir deras .

Aku bisa melihat member lain sudah berkumpul di depan ruang rawat baekhyun .

"Apa yang terjadi"?

"chanyeol kita harus kuat menerima kenyataan ini "kata kyungsoo sambil menunduk

Membuatku semakin penasaran .

"sebenarnya selama ini baekhyun tidak mengidap penyakit vce seperti yang kita kira"

Oke rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti .

"apa dia sakit parah "?

"ada pembengkakan pada pita suaranya hal itu disebabkan karena

Pita suaranya yang terluka karena sudah sangat fatal masuklah virus berbahaya dan jika tidak segera ditangani virus itu akan menyebar ke organ penting lain"

"lalu bagaimana "?

"jalan satu satunya adalah operasi dengan memotong pita suaranya agar dokter bisa

Mengoperasi benjolan itu jika tidak itu bisa mengancam kondisi baekhyun"

"TIDAK "tolaku cepat .

"baekhyun seorang penyanyi itu tidak mungkin "

"chanyeol jika tidak segera dioperasi penyakitnya bisa menyebar "kata suho hyung .

"apa tidak ada cara lain"?tanyaku frustasi .

"aphonia itulah yang diderita baekhyunssi

Tadi kami melihat ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah

Masih ada yang lebih parah dari itu jika baekhyunssi tetap memaksa

Mengeluarkan suaranya disaat kondisinya seperti sekarang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi

Pertimbangkanlah "kata dokter itu lalu permisi .

Kami hanya mampu mengangguk lemas .

Aku bahkan bagai di timpa jutaan ton beras .

Sesak dan panas kenapa harus baekhyun ….

Saat member lain sudah pulang ,kni hanya tinggal aku saja disini .

Aku ingin marah aku kecewa ia berbohong padaku …

Jadi selama ini ia berusaha menutupi semuanya .

Senyum itu ,tawa itu serta saat itu penglihatanku tidak salah aku melihat darah di sprei itu

Dan aku kecewa .

"yeollie"panggilnya pelan .

Aku hanya diam tanpa respon hanya melihat arah luar dari jendela ruang rawatnya .

"kau marah "

"…"

"yeollie kau marah padaku "

"aku membencimu"desisku kulihat ia terkejut .

"kenapa"?

"kau masih bertanya baek ,kau membohongiku lagi bahkan ini lebih sakit

Saat kau membohongi kami saat kau tidak cerita perihal kekasihmu

Dan sekarang kau tidakcerita tentang penyakitmu aku kecewa padamu"

Baekhyun menunduk .

"maaf aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian sedih maafkan aku "lirihnya .

"kau sudah membuat kami sedih baek "

"maaf aku juga takut yeol"rintihnya ..

"aku takut sejak malam itu ,,saat aku kehilangan suaraku

Aku takut setelah aku bangun suaraku akan kembali menghilang

Aku takut yeol ,saat aku harus menerima kenyataan itu

Aku berusaha mmebohongi diriku sendiri karena aku sendiri pun takut yeol hiks"isaknya .

GREBBB

Aku segera memeluknya erat .

"kau tak perlu takut bukankah ada aku disini aku yang selalu ada disampingmu"bisiku .

"aku takut yeol,,,sebentar lagi konser kita tapi aku justru_"

"bisakah jangan pikirkan konser kita dahulu aku lebih khawatir padamu dari pada konser kita baek"

"chanyeol"

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu baekhyun "ucapku tulus .

Aku menghapus air matanya .

"chanyeol aku akan tetap bernyanyi "

"aku tahu "sahutku

"chanyeol "

"ya "

"bagi seorang penyanyi suara bukanlah harta berharga

Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kelak aku tak bisa menjadi penyanyi lagi

"itu tak akan terjadi baekhyun percayalah kau akan sembuh"

"aku tahu yeol hanya saja kau tahu dulu sebelum menjadi anggota exo

Sulit rasanya bagiku untuk masuk ke suah agensi banyak yang menolaku

Setelahnya aku berhasil masuk menjadi trainee SM .dan bisa berada di tengah tengah kalian .

Namun itu tidak mudah kalian benar benar hebat

Aku bukan apa apa bagi kalian .

Sulit sekali untuk mengimbangi kalian .Hingga aku mendapat tambahan jadwal latihan setiap hari .

Aku merasa hampir menyerah namun karena dukungan chanyeol dan yang lainya

Aku tetap bersemangat ,,aku senang bisa menghibur ribuan fans mendengar mereka meneriakan namaku sungguh membuatku bersemangat aku senang yeol"

Aku diam mendengar curahan hatinya .

"yeol aku akan tetap ikut konser itu "

"jangan gila baekhyun "ucapku tanpa sadar dengan nada tinggi .

"aku akan baik baik saja yeol percayalah"

"kau pembohong"

"percayalah padaku setelah operasi aku mungkin tidak bisa melakukanya jadi kali ini

Percayalah padaku aku akan baik baik saja "ucapnya serius .

"tapi "

GREBB

Dia memluku .

"percayalah padaku "bisiknya pelan .

"baiklah tapi jangan kau berbohong lagi "

Ia tersenyum .

"yeol "

"ya "

"aku akan tetap bernyanyi sampai akhir "ucapnya serius penuh kemantapan

Dan entah kenapa dadaku bergetar …

 **Coda**

Akhirnya kami semua setuju jika baekhyun ikut konser walau tidak tampil pada semua part .

Kami melakukan rehearsal seperti biasa .

Dan tibalah hari itu ..konser kedua kami

The exoluxion

Selama konser dimulai aku melihat baekhyun tampak konsentrasi ,

Dan dia berhasil melakukanya dengan baik .bahkan dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit .

Aku senang dia tidak berbohong padaku ..

Dia juga melucu saat MC seperti biasa kami tertawa bersama diatas panggung yang dilihat ribuan pasang mata .

Kami senang dan bangga atas pencapaian kami .

Aku juga akan berterima kasih pada baekhyun karena dia menepati janjinya .

Aku senang melihatnya menepati janjinya untuk baik baik saja .

Aku akan mengucapkanya usai konser namun lagi kalimat "terima kasih"hanya sampai pada tenggorokanku .lagi aku dibuat kecewa

saat aku melihat kepanikan member lain

Mengerumuni baekhyun bisa kulihat tubuh kecilnya bergetar dan cairan merah itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya .

Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya .semua begitu jelas ..

Di saat tubuh ringkih itu tak bergerak sedikitpun saat member lain menangisinya .

Kaku …dingin saat kusentuh kulitnya ,,

Aku tersenyum kecut bahkan sampai akhir ia tetap bohong ..

Kau membohongiku lagi sayang.

Ah hanya satu hal yang ia tepati

 _"yeoll aku akan tetap bernyanyi sampai akhir "_

END

Coda: Akhir dari sebuah musik/lagu


End file.
